This invention relates to a collapsible and foldable protection against the elements such as sun, rain, hail, etc. as well as protection against falling objects such as may result from storms or earthquakes. The device is designed to be useful both indoors and outdoors, and may be easily stored due to its foldable and collapsible construction and may be easily and readily erected for use.
Conventional sunshades and umbrellas are generally constructed of a flexible fabric covering having a desired circular or polygonal configuration which centrally attached to a post and supported by a wire framework attached to a yoke which is slidable on the post and in which the covering is stretched by raising the yoke upward. Such umbrellas are not provided with suitable heavy coverings to provide protection against falling objects and in any event require a substantial degree of force for erection. In the case of the elderly or infirm a portable structure suitable for a variety of protective uses as described there is a need for such a structure which will have a suitably strong and resistant covering and which can be easily erected preferably by foot pressure by the weight of the user.